


Close (Getting to Know You)

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Part of Torian and Tora Lyri's story:Tora's past brings up all kinds of questions, and they have not really had time to talk, amazing how a single bed can bring people closer.





	Close (Getting to Know You)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for #leather&lace2018 on Tumblr.  
> Prompt: Two people one bed
> 
> This is pure fluff.

The cold was bothering both of them after they had tramped around in the snow for a few hours, Torian was determined not to look slow or weak to the hunter but was breathing hard. Tora for her part was determined to get her job done, without catching a cold. Their hunt took them all over Hoth, a cave here, a secret lair there. It was cold and getting darker on the second day when Torian suggested they try and find the base to crash in for the night.  
"Alright." Tora agreed finally, accepting that her tent was not going to be warm enough. "Let's see what we can find."  
They found the Imperial base had a cantina and oddly that the cantina was letting rooms, somehow they were told, the Cantina managed to keep their rooms warmer than the ones occupied by the soldiers. They requested a room with two beds, or a bunk and set about having some food.  
"Tired," Tora admitted as Torian glanced at her for the third time, concern on his face as she leaned on her hands.  
"Well, maybe an early night, be up early tomorrow anyhow." He shrugged "I noticed you keep the same kind of hours I do."  
"Yeah, was never good at sleeping late. OK let's see what they gave us." she managed to finish her food and ale then gathered herself to go downstairs.  
Opening the door to the room they were met by a puff of warm air.  
"Oh, nice." Tora smiled as she entered the room then she froze in place, causing Torian to walk into her.  
"What?" he gasped  
"One Bed." Tora pointed at the not very large double bed in the middle of the room.  
"Ah..." Torian sighed then, this was not what they had planned on.  
"Somehow...." Tora looked at Torian, how do you even explain you don't want to share a bed - to be close to someone - with whom you already felt like you were drowning every time they looked at you.  
"We can share," Torian stated, not seeing the look in her eyes, and ignoring the gut feeling that it was a bad idea. They were too tired to argue over it anyhow.  
"Ok." Tora nodded and began to remove her armour. She dug into her pack for the cotton leggings and shirt she usually slept in on the ship and looked around the room.  
"Ah, Torian, can you turn around please." she gestured to the clothes "need to get changed."  
"Oh." Torian did as he was told, but not before a definite flush appeared on his face. They had hunted together now for months but he had not gotten past a few innocent flirts with her.  
"Alright," Tora said a few min later, and he turned to find her snuggled into the bed. "Your turn."  
He nodded and hurriedly grabbed clothes of a similar nature - a shirt and some shorts; both bought recently on a shopping trip by Mako who suggested he sleep in something, other than his armour or under armour. Mandalorians tended to not sleep for too long without their armour. Tora was covering her eyes with her hand, a surprisingly cute gesture which made Torian smile. If he wasn't falling in love, it sure was starting to seem like it.  
He turned off the light and slid into the warm bed. It was softer than he was used to, and as beds go the slope was definitely towards the centre.  
"Ah," he said as his hand came violently in contact with her leg "Sorry..."  
"Try sleeping back to back?" she suggested, "Maybe we won't beat each other up in our sleep that way."  
It worked well enough and they were both fast asleep.

Morning came stealing in quietly, Torian was already awake however aware that Tora was lying half on top of him, her legs entwined in his. He didn't dare move afraid she would wake up instead he got to see her closer than he had before. Her hair fell softly on her face and away from the tattoo and scar she usually kept covered, Torian finally got a good look at the mark and admired the tattoo - he would have to ask her about the scar sometimes, scars were not a bad thing in Mandalorian culture.  
"Hmm," blearily Tora rolled over a bit so her head came to rest on Torian's chest.  
"Tora?" Torian tried but she was already asleep again.  
If he moved, he would regret it, if she didn't wake up soon however they would have missed a good chance to keep hunting and tracking their mark. Torn between wanting to get moving and not daring to wake her up in case she sprung away from him, Torian began to drift back to sleep himself.

"Hmm," Tora said as she opened her eye, Torian's breathing had evened out and he was quietly snoring. She hoped it wasn't the cold that did that, she would hate to get him sick, especially after Mandalore specifically told her to take care of him. Instead, she slowly came awake, her legs entwined with his and she felt safe and natural in the position; it was strange she told herself. Didn't mean much if he wanted out straight away. She didn't move but she had earlier rolled onto his chest - and he hadn't pushed her away so she used that spot to look at him.  
Asleep Torian looked young, Mako had told her he was 18, which really wasn't that much younger than her 25 but it made her hesitate when asked if she was interested in him. Truth was, she was far too interested in him. Now she looked, his hair falling over his face as he slept, and the scars on each cheek standing out like a symbol, she made a note to ask about them. Tora realised that was what she really wanted, to get to know Torian better, to know his culture - her new culture - and to ... she stopped the train of thought before she came up with marry. It would not do if Torian was too young, or too... innocent. Not that he struck her as innocent, not in the way Mako had. 

"Tora?" Torian noticed he was being watched as he woke up.  
"Ahem... yes?" she moved slightly but he noted she didn't untangle herself from him, just moved to be able to see him. Her sunset eyes reflected something - desire? lust? he wasn't sure.  
"Morning." Torian managed,"I thought...." I thought you would move fast to get away from me.  
"Thought what? You make a good pillow by the way." she grinned at him, and it was definitely there, a question unasked.  
"A pillow huh?" he was made bolder by that smile.  
"uh huh." she smiled at him again and moved closer.  
"Just... "  
"Want a serious question answered though..." she leaned thoughtfully on her hands which were firmly on his chest - he wasn't going to be moving anyhow.  
"Ok."  
"What did you expect me to do when I woke up?"  
"Honestly, I thought you would move away from me fast," he admitted, it sounded off to him too but years of being pushed to the side had him wary of any displays.  
"Because?" Tora asked frowning, her hand going to her scar.  
"Because I am .. Clan Cadera being what it is in comparison to Clan Lok, because you keep calling me kid, and because you are so..." words in basic failed him he shook his head "mesh'la"  
"You.. think I'm beautiful..." she seemed stunned but no more than he was that she knew the word, and a deep blush settled on his face.  
"Yes." he managed. "You know Mando'a?"  
"No, but some words I do - I have been trying to learn." she shrugged "I read the Resol'nare and I want to follow it."  
Her pronunciation was not as good as her comprehension. He nodded and tried to shift, the attempt was met by a touch from Tora.  
"And one more thing... you have nothing to prove to me, that isn't already proven. I know you aren't a kid but it's a bad habit that won't die." she looked apologetic "I... I'm no good at this."  
"Flirting?"  
"No flirting I can do. Til the nerf are herded back at sunset.." she sighed "but beyond that.."  
"Relationships?" he said then and she nodded.  
"My folks were farmers, we didn't exactly have a large social life.." she sighed "and after that.. well self-preservation does not count."  
"Your folks were farmers?" He had no idea really, where she came from before the Hunt, Mandalorians don't really care to dig for that stuff because your past is gone and done, once you are adopted, life starts from a clean slate.  
"You might not know it, but I was born and raised on the Republic world of Ord Mantell." she shifted so he could have moved if he wanted to but he kind of enjoyed having her there so he kept talking.  
"How did you end up..." he wanted to know more about her but it was hard to ask these things when the ship was crowded and work was happening.  
"Working on the great hunt? Well, my folks were killed by separatists when Ord went crazy. My Dad taught me to fight before that - he was a bounty hunter, even went in the Great Hunt at one point, did well until he was injured. Then he retired, with my mother to Ord Mantell."  
"Why there? Surely..." Torian frowned, the Great Hunt was a Mandalorian tradition, what was it that made someone choose to leave their part of the galaxy so far behind.  
"His mother was Mandalorian, or at least born to it, but she left for my grandfather I am told. Dad wanted to.. wanted to go back." Tora shifted "I guess he would be happy with how things turned out for me."  
"His guns?"  
"And armour, I had the armour resized, and the guns I just try to keep really well." she shrugged "Regardless: I am Mandalorian now."  
"So Ord Mantell isn't home?"  
"My parents were killed. I had to run, ended up working as a hired gun, worked my way up as a security person for some guy - underworld guy - on Tattooine." she stretched then yawning and covering her mouth with her hand. "Aaaah."  
"Is that where... what was that guy's name?"  
"Braden, yeah its where Braden found me, he knew my dad once upon a time tho, he recognized Dad's armour."  
"That makes sense." he lifted his hand to her face "How did you get the scar..."  
"Oh." she didn't pull away as he tilted her chin so he could see it. "When my parents were killed, I was close by, hiding." Her eyes were glossy when she looked at him the emotions barely below the surface "They blew up everything, the house and the barn I wasn't far from the barn where I was.." she looked down then "but I couldn't do anything, I think it was targeted."  
"Someone knew who your folks were?"  
"And that they had sort of defected from the Imperials." she exhaled slowly.  
"Does it bother you we fight for them?"  
"Honestly no." she shook her head "I don't owe either side loyalty. I don't enjoy war, I enjoy the challenge of a fight though."  
Torian began to trace the line of the tattoo.  
"The tattoo?" he asked softly "is there a story?"  
"Yes, my determination to rise beyond what happened. To be something, someone." she paused "To be good at what I do."  
"You are good." He offered. His hand reluctantly leaving her face.  
"That means a lot coming from you." She shifted like she was going to get up and looked at him intently. "Torian, I don't want to play with you."  
"Play?"  
"Flirt, fool around, with no goal for a relationship." she exhaled like she had just revealed a secret or determined something important. "If there is a chance... a slim chance mind.. that you are interested in me, just know I'm after something long term."  
He nodded, he would have to think about that.  
The rest of Hoth loomed before them and they set out to find their mark and claim the bounty.


End file.
